Various technologies that support the users' makeup are proposed conventionally. For example, Patent Document 1 describes the display technology to enable users to put on makeup and adjust their clothes while checking their image on a display. Moreover, Patent Document 2 describes the technology to support users' makeup based on three-dimensional information acquired by using three-dimensional instrumentation.